Peeping Tom
by Angelus1889
Summary: "It doesn't count; I didn't know what it was when I did it. Stupid human." -Hiei


Peeping Tom

By: Angelus1889

Warning(s): OOC

Solo/Voyeurism/Lemon-Yaoi

Rating: Mature

####

**Author's Note**: I'M BACK BITCHES!

So…yeah. I've been gone for a while. A LOOOOOOOONNNNGGGG while. Some years, actually. The main reason being that I completely lost the email associated with this account (IT WAS HACKED) and thus couldn't retrieve my password. Just so though; I happened to find a sticky note in some old notebooks from high school with the password to this baby on it; whooo! So I'm back! I'm gonna be a senior in college starting this August and I work a steady paying job to pay for it. Ergo; even though I'm back I'm gonna be updating a lot less often because I won't have the time. Nevertheless whenever there's free time I'll try to get stories on the ball for you guys.

Insofar as _Something Wicked this way Comes_…since I have a new computer I also lost the notes on where I was planning to take that story, so when I pick it back up it may go in a different direction then what I'd originally planned. That story will be ten chapters though; that I've planned so far. So be looking forward to that.

This, however, is another steamy PWP HieiBara one-shot to un-rustify my fingers, as they haven't been put to good use (in writing fanfiction at least) in a long while. Let me know if you liked it!

**Dedications**: The Hieibara crew of course: **TimeOnMyHands**, **calicocat**, **twistedmind29**, **nurdgurl714**, **DarkDragonDreamer** and **cheshire-writer**. The above people are all amazing writers. Go read their stories, dammit!

**Disclaimer (New!)**: I don't own YYH, neither do my guinea pigs Snowball and Valentino, and I doubt you do either.

Let us begin!

########################

"Son of a bitch!" Yuusuke exclaimed as he sweated. "Why the fuck are we STILL HERE, Kurama? We've been walking for hours now!"

Said fox pinched his nose as he sighed in frustration. "I just _told_ you several minutes ago, Yuusuke. I really didn't want to go through these woods either, but it's our only option as of now. Our primary route through the mountain pass back to the portal was blocked, remember?"

"Yes I remember! How could I fucking forget? That rockslide damn near killed Kuwabara!"

Said ginger in the back paused from his quiet musings. He was feeling responsible for the sudden detour. The Tentai were sent on a 'capture or kill' mission for a demon named Shinji; a lightning apparition that had been imprisoned for crimes ranging from petty theft to multiple human homicide after the barrier had been removed. Unfortunately, Shinji had a mole in security: one of the SDF guards was a former lover of his that had felt pity for the demon and allowed him to flee back into the Makai, which is where the team was now.

'_Why did he have to fucking damn near get me and Kurama killed too while doing himself in though_?' Kuwabara thought.

=======(Flashback)=======

They had found Shinji hiding in a wandering Nomadic tribe in the Alarican desert just a few miles west of the portal, and the team hid behind a shelter of rocks a few hundred meters away from the tribe to observe the enemy and discuss their plan.

Human, demons, and Rekai spirits alike were being shown off on a stage to be sold at an auction to representatives of aristocrats in both the Makai and the Ningenkai. Many of the creatures were wearing sheer clothing that left nothing to the imagination and were asked—after turning in a complete, slow circle—to open their mouths, revealing differing tongue piercings that ranged from bulbous and circular to wavy and flat.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke's eyes grew wide, and they shared a horrified look. While Yuusuke had been living back and forth in the Makai and Ningenkai for years now, he'd never seen this practice in person before, as he'd ordered his monk servants to clean up any trafficking rings within his territory.

"What the hell is this, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama grimaced. "Something very unpleasant, Kuwabara."

"It's a pet auction, you fool. Those pathetic wretches are going to be sold as sex slaves." Hiei snorted.

"What? We have to do something!" the human snarled while standing.

"What for? We're here to apprehend our target. This isn't part of the job."

If this was several years earlier and Kuwabara was still a naïve teenager, he'd have puffed out his chest and made a long, loud and angry speech about justice, honor, and his moral values, but the years had changed him and made him more aware of things. One of those things was Hiei's sense of honor, and consequently how to 'read between the lines' of some of the colder things that Hiei said. What the fire demon really meant by that statement was '_while this practice bothers me too, we have to focus on our current objective first_.'

Fortunately, Kuwabara growing more observant also meant that he grew more manipulative if the situation called for it. He knew just how to appeal to Hiei's nature too; to wound his pride. He smirked with a small 'hmph', which caused his teammates to glance at each other in confusion. Was the human just giving up?

"I suppose that's true. I want to know one thing first though if you don't mind."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. What was the human getting at?

Kuwabara plowed on. "Even though you no longer work for Lord Mukuro, are you still loyal to her? Do you care about her?"

Hiei curled his lip. "That's none of your fucking business, human."

Of course Hiei did; but the oaf didn't need to know that.

Yuusuke and Kurama watched the exchange with worried expressions. '_Oh Kuwabara; I hope you know what you're getting into_.' The fox thought.

Kuwabara inwardly grinned. '_It's working. Now for the final blow._' He turned his back on Hiei and shrugged dramatically.

"It isn't; you're right. But judging from your reaction, I'd say you do. Which is strange; I'd like to think that a person _wouldn't_ want to see the person that they cared about in danger of being arrested by King Enma. We all know the laws about trafficking in the Makai and what happened if they're not followed, don't we?"

Kurama gasped. '_Kuwabara; what the hell are you trying to do?_'

Hiei's pupils turned to slits, he snarled and took a threatening step forward.

"Kuwabara, I think it'd be best if you shut the hell up now. Seriously." Yuusuke said warningly. Though he'd only met Mukuro a couple of times, he liked her too and Kuwabara was being a dick.

"The detective's right, human. The two of them may hold some sort of feeling of allowances for stupidity for you, but I do not. I _will_ hurt you. Just what the fuck do you think you're insinuating? Mukuro would never knowingly allow slaves to be sold within her territory."

Kuwabara turned back around, leaned forward and glared straight into Hiei's face. "Well there you have it then. If Murkuro's not allowing it and yet here we are in her territory where a slave auction is being held in public in broad daylight, how arrogant are these guys where they would do this against her laws?"

Hiei's eyes widened slightly in understanding, and he turned his head to narrow his eyes at the slave caravan, growling.

Kurama's eyes crinkled, and he hid a smirk behind his hand. He knew exactly what Kuwabara was up to now. Youko, deep within the depths of his mind chuckled. _**'Maybe we've taught him too much, kit.' **_The fox look to his right to Yuusuke, who now looked confused again but was slowly starting to put everything together.

'_**Well; spending time with these two is always entertaining at least.' **_Youko said. '_Hush now; let's see where Kuwabara takes this._'

Kuwabara turned to stand by Hiei's side and gestured sharply at the stage. "Just who the hell do these assholes think they are? They don't even have any guards on the edges of their caravan! Not only are they breaking the law, they're also not even bothering to _try_ and hide the fact! They have no respect for Mukuro! That's like a slap in the face!"

Hiei's growling got louder and his body tensed as he clenched his fists. Kuwabara closed his eyes briefly. He only needed to say one more thing to get Hiei to act. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"So what are you going to do about it? We can handle Shinji; he's only a B class. Take care of them; bring their battered bodies to her for final judgment. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Hiei's eye twitched, and with the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Kurama couldn't hold his snicker in anymore after that. "Well done Kuwabara. You are far more cunning than you let on."

The human fluttered his eyelashes mockingly. "Thank you."

Yuusuke, who had finally processed the end of the conversation chimed in. "Woah…you said all that on purpose to get him to do that?"

"Yup. I knew that if I wounded his pride and brought up defending Lord Mukuro at the same time that he'd round up the auction hosts."

Kurama smiled pridefully. "Though you make it sound so simple, it was no easy task to get him worked up and then re-direct his anger without missing a beat."

Kuwabara winked. "I was taught by the best, remember?"

At that moment, there was a cry of alarm from the stage. The three peered down and saw that there was a guard being set up around the caravan as the two hosts and the profiteers that collected the slaves had…simply vanished without a trace from the camp. Yuusuke—ever the brash one—didn't think to mask his initial reaction.

"Dammit Hiei! You just blew our fucking cover!" Yuusuke shouted. As the entirety of the audience and auctioneers turned to see the three remaining Tentai standing at the top of the dune—with Hiei and the auction hosts nowhere to be seen—Kurama and Kuwabara turned to glare at the Mozaku.

"Hiei did what he was supposed to, Urameshi. **You** just blew our fucking cover." Kuwabara growled. At the sight of the infamous Reikai Tentai, the remaining workers and buyers scattered, and the three sprinted down the dune to catch who they could and release the slaves from their shackles.

############

Before too long, the workers of caravan that survived the fight were tied in place firmly—courtesy of Kurama's ivy vines—and the last of the slaves was waving goodbye as she dipped over a dune to the west and was lost to the desert horizon. Kurama frowned.

"While we undoubtedly did good work here today, we have been sidetracked. Shinji is not among the dead or living. He appears to have escaped."

"Dammit!" Yuusuke growled. "He could be anywhere now."

Kurama sniffed the air in a very foxlike manner. "His scent is still strong. He hasn't gone far."

As Kuwabara looked over the cooling battle zone, his eyes met Shinji's. The lightning apparition was standing a hundred meters to the east, half-turned towards a mountain pass that he'd noticed when they first entered the desert.

Kuwabara didn't dare take his eyes off of the demon, but he motioned to Yuusuke and Kurama to follow his line of sight.

"Maybe he hasn't gone anywhere because he wants to play."

Shinji smirked and made a 'come hither' motion with his finger. "That I do, human. Catch me if you can."

###########

Mukuro blinked in surprise as Hiei appeared in front of her, dropping three unconscious demons at her feet.

"What is this, Hiei?"

Hiei snorted and looked away. "I was in the area with the fox and the two fools and came across a trafficking caravan. You're welcome."

Mukuro smiled a little. Though she'd set Hiei free of her service long ago, it was…touching that he'd thought of the well-being of her kingdom and taken care of an issue that would have taken weeks for her spies and warriors to rectify.

"You have my thanks of course. But one thing confuses me still. Koenma knows well enough that I have the means within Alaric to find and break up trafficking rings. Is that really what you were sent here for?"

Hiei opened his mouth to answer her and then paused. He'd left the other three alone to deal with their target.

'_Shit_.'

"No."

Mukuro smirked as her ex-heir motioned to jump out of her window. "May I ask what it was that you were sent for and why you're so anxious to leave?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at her attempts to tease him. "No. I have other matters to attend to."

She snickered. "Be sure to visit once in a while. It's nice to see that you've grown. Not physically, but you get my meaning."

Hiei sighed. "Goodbye…old bitch." As he leapt out of the window and sprinted back towards the desert, he found it annoying that he couldn't wipe the damned wide grin off of his face.

'_Stupid human_.'

###############

Yuusuke growled as he panted, tripping over a stone and stuttering his stride briefly. "I'm glad to be out of that damned desert finally, but this guy is really getting on my nerves!"

"Shut the hell up…and keep running…Urameshi!" Kuwabara gasped out. His leg muscles were screaming, he was sweating profusely and his lungs couldn't seem to get enough air into them. His humanity was showing in his stamina, and he knew that he couldn't keep up this pace for much longer. They'd been running after Shinji for half an hour now; through the desert and deep into the mountain pass.

'_What is this guy's plan? Why does he keep running_?'

Unfortunately, the human's questions were soon to be answered. Shinji came to a sudden stop and turned to face the three tired Tentai.

"Now that I've fatigued you successfully and trapped you into a narrow area, you'll be easy pickings. The demon that killed the Reikai Tentai! I'll be famous."

Kurama's eyes widened as he realized that the demon was right. They'd had no time to rest since they'd broken up and caravan, and this long and drawn-out chase through one of the largest deserts in the Makai and into the pass had exhausted them all extensively. If it hadn't been a cooler season of the year, they'd have passed out already.

Yuusuke looked to his left and right. The mountain walls stretched well over a thousand feet high, were jagged at the top but sheer and smooth on the sides, making them impossible to scale. They were well and good trapped, as there was no point in retreating. He barred his fangs in a fierce smile and laughed.

"Bring it on thunder butt; I've been itching for a real fight for a while now." the mozaku growled as he stepped forward.

Shinji sneered. "Oh my; you'd like to be the first one to die? Even better."

As Shinji and Yuusuke squared off, the lightning apparition soon realized that he would be quickly outmatched. Each punch and kick he blocked jarred his bones, and the ones that landed left him winded and in serious pain. Not that he wasn't getting his own hits in too; oh indeed he was. His lightning sais were not up to the task however; for every cut that he made into his adversary's flesh, the demon grimaced but did not falter. He had about a dozen bleeding wounds, but he wouldn't stumble!

And the worst of it: the mozaku only seemed to be getting **stronger** instead of his fatigue from the long chase making his movements more sluggish like he'd planned. '_I underestimated him, Dammit If I don't think of something fast…I'm going to die here_.'

As Shinji dodged an energy-shrouded fist that would have done him in, he looked over the mozaku's shoulder and smiled devilishly. If he was going to die, he was taking at least one of these bastards with him.

'_The human_.'

"This is it for you thunder butt! SPIRIT GUN!"

"DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Using the last reserves of his strength, Shinji formed an electric bomb and hurled it to Yuusuke's right. The mozaku dodged easily and roared in victory as Shinji's body bent backwards and broke behind the force of his Spirit gun, but paled as Kurama yelled behind him and he realized what Shinji was actually aiming at.

The section of mountain directly over Kuwabara and Kurama. The mountain creaked and groaned as a chunk of it gave way, sending tons of crumbling rock hurtling with great speed down towards his friends.

"KUWABARA! KURAMA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yuusuke screamed. Though the two were still catching their breath, they ran with all the strength they could muster to escape the shadows of the falling rocks. They did so in the nick of time; Kuwabara shuddered as he heard the _woosh!_ and felt the wind of a rock that had strayed from the falling path of the others just barely miss his back.

The three of them sank down together into the rubble and panted as they processed the enormity of what almost happened to them.

"Well…that happened." Kuwabara breathed.

"Yeah…it did." Yuusuke replied.

"Idiots." A voice called. The three Tentai turned around to see Hiei standing there holding the remnants of the tunic that Shinji was wearing. "We were supposed to re-capture him or at least leave a corpse to be identified, not blast him into oblivion."

Yuusuke glared. "Koenma will understand. This was a favor for him anyway. Either way, the guy won't be causing any more problems."

"There is a bigger problem. While Shinji was unsuccessful in his last gambit for victory…he did at the very least hamper our return." Kurama interjected as he pointed back the way they'd come.

"Awwwww fuck." Yuusuke grumbled.

Kuwabara looked up and gaped. The pass that they had come through was completely blocked off by the rocks. He turned to Kurama—trying not to panic immediately—and thought of a question to offer.

Hiei growled. "Great. I return to make sure you bumbling idiots didn't fuck up the mission and I get trapped with you."

The other three promptly ignored the scathing comment.

"So…where does the other end of the mountain pass lead? Can we go through that way and circle around?" Kuwabara asked, changing the subject.

The fox looked up and off to the side and thought. "If we are where I think we are then yes…but the way is barred by a forest that I'd prefer we didn't have to enter."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara shared a look. If Kurama was wary of that place then they knew that it'd be smart for them to be too.

"Don't mince words with them, fox." Hiei turned to Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"We are at the base of the Aganaki mountains; a range famous for its magnetism because of all of the ores found inside of the caverns. That means that your ridiculous communication devices won't work here."

Kuwabara looked to his left pocket where he knew the compact was concealed and shrugged.

"And the forest?"

Hiei continued. "Through the mountain pass is the Aokihagara; a forest commonly traditionally used for demon mating."

At the word mating Kuwabara blushed. Kurama and Hiei noticed, but Kurama was polite enough not to say anything. Hiei on the other hand wasn't, and was eager to get his revenge on the human for being manipulated earlier.

"What's the matter human? Your virgin ears can't handle talking about sex?"

Said human glanced down and Hiei and smirked pervertedly. "Of course not. I was only thinking about what you looked like getting fucked in the ass against a tree in there. Make sure to point it out to me as we go."

Kurama and Yuusuke gaped and Hiei's face turned cheery red. Kuwabara winked suggestively.

"Well; shall we go?"

Sputtering, Kurama moved forward to lead the way and Hiei disappeared into the pass, no doubt planning to follow the group from the social safety of the canopy.

Yuusuke walked side by side with Kuwabara as the group entered the Aokihagara, tapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Ummm…Kuwabara?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"What…was that back there? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that…that you were…"

"That I what?"

"…That you were flirting with Hiei."

At that, the human smirked again and closed his eyes as he cupped the back of his head with his raised hands. "Oh yeah. I was. He was teasing me and it unsettled him didn't it?"

"…Well _yeah_, but…"

"That's all I cared about; nothing more than that."

Yuusuke gave him a knowing, disappointed look and tilted his head. "You're not gonna win him over like that, you know."

Kuwabara blushed again, sighed and looked down as he dropped his arms. He was hoping that no one had noticed the crush he'd developed on his little fiery teammate, but his demon best friend knew him better than that.

"I know."

The mozaku clapped Kuwabara on the back and walked forward to chat animatedly with Kurama, leaving the human to his thoughts.

=======(End Flashback)=======

Kuwabara felt Hiei's energy blip once again and sighed. He'd been doing that every hour or so to let the group know that he was fine and still following them. He felt bad; Hiei would probably be walking with the group if he hadn't made that comment.

Kurama looked around the clearing that they'd made it to and sighed. The sun was going down and he knew what was to come. "I suppose here is as good a place as any to make camp. We've got a long while yet, and it would be wise to stay in one place once night falls."

"Fine with me." Yuusuke grumbled as he took off his jacket and made a makeshift pillow by rolling it into a ball and tucking it behind his head.

"In the morning we can spilt to find something to eat for breakfast. In the meantime, if anyone wants to take a bath, there is a clearing about 10 minutes west of this spot with a lake in it if memory serves."

Hiei's energy blipped twice, verifying that he'd acknowledged the decision.

'_So he's gonna stay up there huh?_' the human thought. He pouted and folded his arms behind his head, gazing up at what stars he could see. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was feeling very hot for some reason. He didn't really know why, though.

#####################

Kuwabara woke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck as his sweaty clothes clung to his uncomfortably hot body. He looked around him and noticed that Kurama and Yuusuke had left their jackets where they'd lain down for the night and were gone. He sensed them a ways away deeper in the forest. Looking up towards the canopy however, he didn't feel Hiei's presence at all.

'_Well I _did_ fall asleep early. I guess that everyone went for a stroll or something_.' The human thought to himself.

As he sat up, he gaped as he looked down at his groin. His dick was at full attention and straining to break the zipper on his jeans. Blushing furiously, he covered his crotch with his hands and looked from side to make sure he didn't spot one of the guys coming back. The ground, the trees…even the air seemed to be…_shuddering_. With his psychic awareness open, the human could feel the unleashed aura of the forest as it hummed and flowed and vibrated in waves of ecstasy.

"Well…now I know why Kurama wanted to camp for the night."

The Aokihagara _itself_ was creating an orgasmic haze that urged all creatures within it to mate in a frenzied and primal lust, explaining why demons enjoyed mating here. Though he himself wasn't a demon, his awareness and abilities didn't make the affect of the place lost on him either.

Kuwabara trembled and started panting softly, rubbing the tent in his pants ever so slightly.

'_Everyone probably left to rub one out and get it over with. Not a bad idea._'

He stood, dusted off his pants and headed towards that lake that Kurama mentioned earlier. As he walked, he noticed around him that any animals he came across were coupling furiously and even—as he passed a colony of rabbits—having outright orgies. The human grimaced, embarrassed that he was somehow intruding, as he sped up to a light jog.

After a few minutes, he entered the second clearing. The lake was beautiful. The water was calm and crystalline, and the moon and stars were clearly visible and twinkling. Sighing gratefully, he began to strip his clothes as he trotted to the water's edge. He hissed as he pulled down his boxers and freed his erection, the cool air swirling around his hardness. As he stepped into the water, he moaned with pleasure once he noticed that it was warm and seemed to bubble and ebb, lapping his skin gently. Stopping waist-deep in the water, he slowly sunk beneath the surface to do a quick lap to check for carnivorous fish or other creatures before he…relieved himself.

###########

Hiei wrinkled his nose as he awoke high above the camp to an insipid smell. One that he wasn't fond of.

The smell of sex.

The demon sniffed the air again and shook his head. Though he couldn't hear them, he could smell the body fluids and the mixing of musk that only comes with copulation. The fox and detective were off somewhere—probably in one of Youko's old dens—fucking one another into oblivion. Their relationship was of no interest to him though. His attentions lied…elsewhere.

'_Speaking of which…_' The demon jumped down a few branches to peer into the camp to check on the human. Expecting him to still be tossing and turning in sleep, he was surprised to see that he was gone as well.

'_That idiot. Does he _want_ to get taken advantage of_?' the fire demon thought. In frustration, he ripped off his bandanna and shuddered when his Jagan opened. The eye was screaming at him to go find someone to fuck or get fucked by _now,_ and it took much of his willpower to ignore the urge. Nevertheless, it didn't take long for his eye to find Kuwabara.

As hard as it is to catch Hiei off guard, the human had done it three times in 24 hours. His mouth dropped open and watered as he watched the human—wet and dripping, his hair falling in soaked copper curls in a halo around his face—stroking his member with one hand and rubbing his nipples with the other.

Hiei bit his lip; he was greatly tempted to keep watching, but he knew that under normal circumstances he would not be privy to this private side of his teammate and that this was an issue of trust. Just as he was about to close his eye now that he knew the human was safe, he heard Kuwabara moan something that caused a stirring in his own loins.

His name.

Hiei was shocked and horny at the same time. '_Me…? He's touching himself…while thinking of me_?'

"_Hiei…mmmmmnnnnn_…" Kuwabara moaned as he arched his back, spreading his legs further. Hiei closed his eyes but left the Jagan open, unable to stop his hand as it moved—almost of its own accord—to mimic the human's movements on his own body. His dick was hard and leaking, and he shivered as he stroked it, imagining a larger, calloused hand closing around him and stroking…with just the right amount of firmness and pressure…

"Ahh…haahhh…"

"_Ahhh-fuck! Hiei!_"

"Oooohhhhh…" It was too much. Far too much. Hiei started to pant as he fisted his cock faster and faster to match the speed that Kuwabara was rocking his hips. His pre-cum lubricated his hand, making the motions slicker and more intense. His nipples hardened and wormed against the soft cotton of his shirt, arousing him even more.

"_..._Kazuma…"

On the other side of his Jagan, the human had given up flicking and pinching his nipples for cupping and squeezing his balls.

"_Ahh…fuck…I'm gonna cum, Hiei_."

Hiei's thighs and ass tensed at the distressed moan. He was close, too.

"Me too. It's ok. Go ahead. Cum for me. Let me hear you moan my name."

##################

Kuwabara's head rocked back at the sound of Hiei's voice and his eyes rolled. His fantasies had never felt so _real _before. He felt as if Hiei's eyes were actually on him—searing holes into his flesh with that heated gaze—and it turned him on in a way that defied all logic. Spreading his legs wide, the human fisted his cock so hard that through his haze, he could feel the veins bulging in his neck and forearm.

"Hiei…oh god, Hiei…uwaaahhh…fuck-fuck-fuck—FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!" Kuwabara screamed as his cum shot a good two feet into the air, coming down in spatters on his chest, face, thighs, and the ground around him.

"Holy _shit_…that was fucking _hot_."

Looking down at his body, he noticed that while he felt better, his dick was still at full mast.

"Dammit." He allowed his head to drop down to the ground as he closed his eyes and panted, trying to catch his breath.

#################

In the clearing by the camp, Hiei grimaced as his cum soiled the inside of his cloak and upper half of his pants. He groaned when he noticed that he was still hard and shook his head to try and clear his afterglow. Focusing back on his vision of Kuwabara in his Jagan, he saw him flushed beautifully with his arms spread wide and one leg bent at the knee, with his own cum stuck in splatters all over his body.

Hiei stuffed his cock back in his pants and stood with a hungry gaze, hopping off of the tree branch and sprinting towards the lake.

He was going to fuck his human _hard_.

###############

After a few minutes, Kuwabara had successfully caught his breath and snapped out of his daze. Groaning, he felt the beginning vestiges of strain from his continued erection and opened his eyes to sit up. What he saw made his stomach drop to his feet.

Hiei was standing over him, fully clothed with a smirk on his face. Scoffing, he threw an arm over his eyes and refused to move. Here he was; laying was bare-assed naked on the ground with a massive erection and his own cum all over his body from fantasizing about the man now leering down at him. This was literally the most embarrassing situation in his life; even more so then when his sister walked in on him making out with his pillow when he was 15. Sighing, he moved his arm and opened his eyes, preparing to take Hiei's teasing. He tried his best to look annoyed.

"So this is where you snuck off to? The forest's effects too much for you to handle?" Hiei chuckled.

Kuwabara tried to flirt distastefully again, since that won him the last little tiff they had.

"As you can see, I'm still very horny. Unless you plan to lick me clean and get me off there's no reason for you to stay here. Unless of course…you like what you see."

Somehow, the human wasn't expecting the lustful stare that Hiei gave him in response, though he got refreshing tingles up his spine because of it.

"Very well."

Kuwabara gasped when Hiei's warm tongue streaked across his cheek, lapping up the cum the landed there. The demon moved down, pausing to nibble at a nipple before licking up the cum on his chest. He purred as Kuwabara's pectoral muscles tensed in response to the treatment. Red orbs glanced up knowingly, and Hiei smirked around the abs he was sucking down at the look of arousal and bewilderment on the human's face.

"Spread your legs for me, human."

Kuwabara willingly obeyed, staring slack-jawed as Hiei sucked and nibbled on his inner thighs were the last of his cum landed. After licking his lips, Hiei stood and looked off into the distance for a moment.

"You taste better than I thought."

The human swore that he was going to blow his second load just from watching his fire demon remove his own clothes. He licked his lips as he finally got to stare unabashed at Hiei's lean, hard and angled body. He growled—a primal, guttural sound, as Hiei turned his back to him and pulled his pants down after removing his boots, making sure that the human got an eyeful of his adorable round rump.

Turning back around, Hiei couldn't help but preen at Kuwabara's look of awe and unadulterated lust as the moonlight splayed off of his body and gave him an ethereal look. Grinning again, he repeated Kuwabara's own words back to him.

"Like what you see?"

Closing his mouth, Kuwabara lunged forward, caught Hiei about the waist and pulled their bodies together. He reveled in the soft growling and lack of resistance the demon put forth. Leaning down to whisper in Hiei's ear, he licked and nibbled at his earlobe before whispering to him.

"That I do. I'm going to bend you over and fuck you until you can do nothing but scream my name."

Hiei couldn't help it; he shivered at the thought. He blinked as his human proceeded to lie on his back and spin him around, presenting him with a face-full of hard cock and his own rear in Kazuma's face.

"Suck my dick. Get it nice and wet."

Hiei complied without question, opening his mouth as wide as it could go and swallowing Kuwabara's cock greedily, sucking with enthusiasm and stroking with his hand what he couldn't fit into his mouth. The human's toed curled, and he gently massaged Hiei's ass cheeks to get across his enjoyment. The demon moaned around the cock down his throat and began to bob his head.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnn…"

Kuwabara licked his lips at the feast presented before him. Hiei's rump was plump, soft and round. He parted the soft globes and eyed his prize. The little pink pucker was pulsing, twitching randomly as Hiei anticipated being touched.

"Look at your pretty little asshole. Oh yeah…" Succumbing to temptation, Kuwabara's tongue snaked forward and gave a long, wet lick from the base of Hiei's balls to the tip of the crack of his ass. Hiei's spine tensed, and he lifted his head moaned loudly, his mouth making a popping sound as he let go of his human's dick. Never before had he let one of the few lovers he'd had touch him there. He never knew just how sensitive the area was.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Haaaaaaah-haaaaaaa!"

Kuwabara chuckled as he continued those long licks before stopping at Hiei's hole to tickle it with quick swoops of the tip of his tongue, digging his tongue deep into the hole at sudden intervals to keep Hiei guessing. He felt the demon's claws dig into his calves as he pressed his face into his human's thigh and pushed his rear into his face, begging for more sensation. Using their combined pre-cum as lube, Kuwabara alternated between eating Hiei's ass out and jabbing two fingers into his passage. Knowing that dirty talk really got Hiei into it, he proceeded to tease his lover more as he prepped him.

"You're so sensitive here, you little pervert. Do you like having your asshole licked and fingered?"

Hiei's face flushed even more and he bit his lip, turning his face away. Kuwabara growled and slapped him hard on his left cheek, leaving an angry red mark. A bubble of pre-cum leaked from the tip of Hiei's cock and dripped down into Kuwabara's abs as the demon gasped. He smirked.

'_So Hiei also gets off on being dominated? Fun_.'

"I asked you a question."

Hiei glared at him and stubbornly clenched his jaw.

_Smack._

"Answer me."

"No."

_Smack. Smack._

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…st-stop…"

"Answer me."

"…"

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Hiei's ass by now was red and burning. His eyes glazed over as the combined pleasure sent his nerves haywire and—with his pleasurable haze overriding his mortification and pride—he gave in.

"Yes. I…I like it."

"That's what I thought."

Picking his red-eyed treasure up, Kazuma carried him to the nearest tree at the edge of the clearing. Spreading and lifting Hiei's legs, he lined his cock up with Hiei's hole and began to rock his hips, causing both of them to sigh in pleasure as the head of the human's massive manhood caressed Hiei's sensitive entrance, moving up to slide against Hiei's own cock.

"What do you want, Hiei? Tell me."

"…"

Kuwabara rocked a little harder against his lover's sex and smirked as his breath hitched.

"Hmmm?"

"…uck me."

"What was that."

Hiei turned his head to look at him in the eye, blushing at how vulnerable he felt at the moment.

"Fuck me."

Kuwabara's eyebrow rose. "I didn't quite hear you."

"FUCK ME; YOU DAMN STUPID HUMAN!" Hiei snarled.

Kuwabara grinned and slammed home; both human and demon moaning at finally being joined.

"Aaaahhh god…you're so fucking tight…" Kuwabara ground out as he bucked his hips slowly. He didn't want to hurt Hiei while he was still adjusting. Hiei was having none of it though. In defiance he bucked and squirmed, trying to coerce his lover into giving him what he wanted.

"Gaaahhhhh…faster! Kazuma, please; go faster! "

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he paused. Hiei had never said his first name before, and he'd never thought that he'd hear Hiei say his name like _that_. He grasped the demon's hips tightly and leaned over him.

"Say my name again."

"Kazumaaa!"

Something in Kuwabara snapped at Hiei's passionate cry. He became a lust-filled animal; pounding Hiei roughly into the ground and roots of the tree. Hiei moaned loudly as the human's hips slapped obscenely loud against his ass cheeks, making his moans almost Staccato-like as he rocked his hips against his lovers. Kuwabara growled as he switched his hold from Hiei's slender hips to his thighs, bending the demon double as he bucked his hips even faster and reveled in Hiei's inhuman screech as he hit his prostate.

"That's right bitch! Take my dick! Take all of it!"

"Ahhh! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Kazuma!"

"Say it again!"

"K-k-azuma!"

"Again!"

Hiei's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue lolled out. He was in complete sensory overload. He was being fucked hard, but it hurt in such a _good_ way. All he had the strength and sense to do was to dig his claws deep into his humans back and moan as he tried to keep from falling off the world.

"Kazuma…I-I…cu-cumming!"

Kuwabara was just as mindless as Hiei at this point, having the fulfillment of his fantasies and Hiei's impossibly tight and hot hole driven him into a frenzy. He clenched his teeth and buried his face into Hiei's throat, ignoring the sounds of cracking and splintering wood as he focused on coming to his own orgasm which was so tantalizingly close…

"M-me too…ooooohhhhh Hiei…fuck."

"Ah- ah-ah-ah-ah…Kaaaaaaazumaaaaaa!"

"Hiieeeeeeiiiiiii!"

The couple's twin orgasms lead to a harsh and passionate kiss, filled with nipping at lips, clinking teeth and drool escaping from the sides of their mouths and their tongues battled. When they broke and kiss for air, a trail of spit connected their mouths for a while longer. Panting, Kuwabara pulled out of Hiei and pulled his unconscious body to his chest as he started to drift off.

His last thought before falling asleep was whether or not he should be proud of himself for carving a hole in the base of a tree by way of hot sex with a hot demon.

###############

Hiei awoke to a pounding headache and seriously sore bottom. Tilting his head to look above him, he took in the beauty of his new lovers 'morning after' face. The way his eyelashes fluttered slightly as he snored softly, the tousled appearance of his ginger locks, and the way his lips parted ever so slightly as the harsh lines on his face softened to give his face an almost angelic look. Running a finger down the human's strong jawline, Hiei purred as Kuwabara grabbed his hand and kissed his palm before opening his eyes and smiling brightly. The fire demon's eyes widened as the breath left his chest.

He was hooked like a fish already.

"Morning lover." Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"Hn."

The human chucked. '_Some things never change._'

He helped Hiei into the lake to wash off and soak, and after quickly washing himself off he went to his haphazardly discarded clothes to put them on. Hurrying when he heard familiar voices and the sound of foliage being crushed underfoot, he'd just barely buttoned up his uniform shirt and laid back on a nearby rock to lounge when Yuusuke crashed through the trees with his hands cupping his mouth like he'd been about to yell their names.

"There you two are. Where the fuck have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kuwabara replied. Yuusuke glanced at Kurama and had the decency to look sheepish at the inquiry. Looking past him, the human took up Kurama's disheveled appearance. His hair was shaggy and dull and he could just make out a hickey or two that was supposed to be concealed by said hair. The fox's eyes met his, and the two shared a telling look before Kurama grinned. Kuwabara had known about his attraction to their leader for a long while. He—of course—was the first person that the fox had come to for advice, being that the oblivious brunette was his best friend and like a brother to him.

"I guess we all were restless last night. Never you mind though; we're all here, accounted for and unharmed. Hiei, will you be finished bathing soon?"

Hiei glared at the damnable fox. The damable _smart_, _observant_ fox. "I'll be finished when I'm finished. Leave me be."

Yuusuke huffed. "Well _Kuwabara's_ here. It's not like any of us are Peeping Toms or anything!"

"Peeping…Toms? What is it with your human world vernacular?"

Kurama chuckled. "A 'Peeping Tom' is an individual that watches another—usually unknowing—person dress or undress, bathe, and even perform sexual acts. As Yuusuke said, none of us are 'Peeping Toms,' therefore you should take no issue with us staying in the vicinity of your bath."

Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at his lover, recalling his previous actions that brought the two together in the first place.

'_Am…am I…?_'

Kuwabara's eyes were closed and he appeared to be resting, but once he felt Hiei's gaze on him, he opened his eyes and turned to look at his demon.

"He's right, shrimp. None of us are Peeping Toms, right?"

He would swear up and down from that day on when being teased by Kurama after they returned to the Ningenkai that he did **NOT** blush.

_**Owari**_

########

**Author's Note**: Seventeen pages of action and smut; good fuckidy god. I think that's good enough for an epic comeback, wouldn't you think? Also, let me know if this is too long and you'd like me to break it into a two-shot instead.

I hope you guys liked this; I worked my ass off for 4-ish hours straight on it!

C&C are always welcome,

Lovesallmyreaders,

Angelus1889


End file.
